gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Quinn Relationship
The Mercedes-Quinn Relationship is the friendship between Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray. It is most commonly known as Quinncedes but also as Mercinn. Episodes Season One The Rhodes Not Taken Mercedes, along with the rest of the Glee club, is really surprised to find out that Quinn is pregnant. She tells Rachel the "news" after she comes back to the Glee Club. Ballads Mercedes and everyone else in the Glee club sing Lean on Me as a ballad to Quinn and Finn. During the performance, both Mercedes, and Santana hug Quinn. Home Mercedes gets very hungry, however, she does not want to eat anything due to Sue's ultimatum to lose ten pounds by the end of the week or to be kicked out of the cheerios. So, she starts to see everyone dressed as food, and faints. Quinn goes to see Mercedes in the infirmary, and says that she knows how Mercedes is feeling. Quinn says that everything will be alright and that she needs to be who she wants to be. Also, Quinn says that Mercedes' mom is coming, and Mercedes says that Quinn is a good friend. At the end of the episode, during April's number Home, they often look at each other. Laryngitis After Mercedes starts dating Puck, Quinn appears to talk with Mercedes. Mercedes thinks that Quinn is jealous of her and Puck, however, Quinn says that she isn't jealous, and that she will be happy if Mercedes is happy. Quinn says that Santana will be jealous, and that Mercedes should be careful. Funk When Quinn says that she wants to do a funk performance, Mercedes says mockingly that white people can't do funk. Quinn says that she will try, even after Mercedes' racist comment. After Quinn sings, everybody gets up to hug her, with the exception of Mercedes. Afterwards Mercedes goes to talk with Quinn in the library where she is studying. Quinn says that she is sorry about her song. While Mercedes always suffers racism and is called fat, Quinn only suffers while she is pregnant. She asks Mercedes why she doesn't get angry. Mercedes says that there is no sense in getting angry, and also apologizes for discouraging Quinn. Quinn tells Mercedes that she can't stand living with Puck and his mother to which Mercedes invites her to live at her house, as there is a vacant room. Quinn smiles, thanks Mercedes, and accepts the offer. Both dance together at one point in the final performance of the episode, Give Up the Funk. Journey Quinn requests for Mercedes to come with her while she's giving birth. Mercedes was the only friend she wanted to be with. During the performance Over the Rainbow, they are both seen exchanging friendly smiles and playing around with their fingers with Kurt. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Both Quinn and Mercedes agree with Finn to pay tribute to Cheesus as in music. After that Quinn and Mercedes dance together during Only The Good Die Young. Quinn (along with Tina) sing back up during I Look to You. Duets Quinn appears to be very happy and enjoys Mercedes' and Santana's duet, River Deep - Mountain High. Prom Queen Mercedes compliments Quinn to defuse the tension between Finn and Jesse, at Breadstix while she is with Sam, Rachel and Jesse. Season Three I Am Unicorn When Quinn comes back to glee club, Mercedes hugs her and tells her that she had missed her. Hold on to Sixteen Quinn invites Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany to rejoin New Directions after The Troubletones lost at sectionals. Quinn also tells them they can bring anyone they want. Later during the We Are Young performance, Quinn is the one to "guide" Mercedes back into New Directions, as they dance on the auditorium stage with everyone else. Heart Mercedes and Quinn are now part of The God Squad and sing together in Stereo Hearts and Cherish/Cherish. Also, during a meeting, Quinn talks about how being true to one's self is a way to be Christian which gives Mercedes incite on a situation she was going through. On My Way Mercedes and Quinn sit next to each other during a Glee Club meeting in the auditorium where they talked about what they are looking forward to in the future. Nationals Quinn is present when Mercedes was sick in bed and Mr. Schue gives Quinn, along with Tina, Mercedes' spot in The Troubletones performance, something which Quinn is unsure about. Just before the New Directions are about to go on, Mercedes comes in feeling a lot better and Quinn uses this as a chance for Mercedes to take her spot back, but Mercedes insists that Quinn still performs with the Troubletones. Mercedes and Quinn perform Edge of Glory with the rest of the Troubletones. When it is announced that the New Directions have won Nationals, the two embrace in a hug. Goodbye They dance together during You Get What You Give and at the graduation ceremony, Quinn and Mercedes embrace in a hug and appear to be saying "I love you so much" to each other. Songs: Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Express Yourself'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' by Lady Gaga. (Theatricality) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (N/A) *''We Are Young'' by fun. ft. Janelle Monáe. ''(Hold on to Sixteen) *Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. (Heart) *''Edge of Glory'' by Lady Gaga. (Nationals) Related Songs *''Lean on Me'' by Bill Withers. (Ballad) *''Beautiful'' by Christina Aguilera. (Home) *''It's a Man's Man's Man's World'' by James Brown ''(Funk) *I Look to You'' by Whitney Houston. (Grilled Cheesus) *''We Are Young by fun'' (Hold on to Sixteen) * Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. (Nationals) Trivia *They have both dated Puck and Sam. *Although they had been very close friends by the end of Season One, there have been hardly any scenes between them from Journey onwards. Especially in Season Two, no references to their relationship are made, though they have some minor scenes together in Season Three again. This is sort of addressed by Will in I Am Unicorn, where he called Quinn selfish because she never thanked Mercedes for allowing her to stay in Mercedes' house. Gallery Quinncedes_Friendship.gif tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo2_500.jpg tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo3_500.jpg tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo4_500.jpg tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo5_500.jpg tumblr_lo9sa0vhF31qhcckjo1_500.gif tumblr_ls8u3hD0YA1qhc0bz.gif tumblr_lsm8yd2qVk1qa0ksn.jpg tumblr_ltbig4j4De1qikxoqo3_500.gif tumblr_lwbjmvX7y71qgwpxm.png 490px-Quinn-Mercedes.jpeg tumblr_lubd7cUQFX1qbml3i.gif tumblr_lw1qe0N8Ff1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu8ndxeuxC1qdyjryo1_500.png Beautiful.jpg glee-682_1048828a.jpg Quinn-Fabray-1x18-Laryngitis-quinn-fabray-12129921-1580-888.jpg picture-221.png 0314quinn03.jpg Quinn-Fabray-1x20-Theatricality-quinn-fabray-12473299-1580-888.jpg tumblr_l3dc2xC8pN1qbjrxro1_500.png 3215_e615.jpeg tumblr_m5nyp1cRZw1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m5trzxj54J1r0lbaio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5u1s8gLVY1qhpb6eo1_250.gif tumblr_m4w4s9Ilvv1qduh46o1_250.gif tumblr_m4ysabWSut1rowwnqo1_r1_500.png QuincedesGraduate.gif Brittanafamilyquinncedes.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships